The present invention relates to an engine starting apparaus effective in an extremely cold climate.
Recently, engine starting characteristics in cold region or climate have been substantially improved by increasing the battery capacity, mounting a strong ignition system or improving the suction system. Thus, starting difficulty is essentially removed up to about -20.degree. C. However, in an extremely cold climate below -20.degree. C., especially below -30.degree. C., engine starting is very difficult without heating engine coolant or suction air.
Conventional heaters for the coolant or suction air consist of electric heater which is connected with power source in a garage, or coolant heater including a specific burner in which part of the vehicle fuel is burnt.
However, such conventional heaters necessitate external electric power source or specific burner which are not suitable to mount onto vehicles. Also, consumption of substantial electric energy or gasoline required for the conventional heaters must be taken into account.